Każdy romantyk jest męczennikiem
by Czytadlo
Summary: Tyler nie może być gorszy od Klausa. Ale jaki jest Klaus? Czyżby romantyczny? W takim razie, Tyler też taki będzie! Ha! Nawet lepszy.


**Każdy romantyk jest męczennikiem**

Cholerny Pierwotny. Cholerna hybryda. Cholerny artysta od siedmiu boleści. Cholerny Klaus Mikaelson.

Tyler siedział przy stole w jadalni Lockwoodów i ze złością przygryzał długopis. Trzeci. Bowiem wcześniejsze dwa roztrzaskał między zębami.

I rwał sobie włosy z głowy. W przenośni, oczywiście.

Jeszcze tego by tylko brakowało, żeby dorobił się przedwczesnej łysiny.

Chociaż, jakby na to nie patrzeć, Klaus ma jakieś… Nie wiedział ile Klaus ma właściwie lat. Dużo – doszedł w końcu do wniosku. Tak, owy Pierwotny był starym pierdzielem, ale jego włosom nie można niczego odmówić. Dlatego też, Tyler nie miał zamiaru cieszyć rywala niedoborem owłosienia na głowie. Nie, na tym polu z nim nie przegra. Za to może przegrać na innym, co przyniosłoby raczej przykry skutek…

Nie, powiedział sobie. Nie przegra z _nim_.

_Tylko jak ja mam się do tego zabrać?_

Z początku zamierzał kupić Caroline na urodziny jakiś ciuch, ale odrzucił ten pomysł z dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze, kiedy tylko wszedł do sklepu z odzieżą damską, poczuł się jak słoń w składzie porcelany. Owszem, sam ubierał się świetnie (co w dużej mierze było zasługą Caroline i jego mamy), ale nie znał się na damskich fatałachach. W końcu jest facetem, nie?

Po drugie – wiedział, że Klaus lepiej się odnajduje w… modzie. W końcu ile razy kupował Caroline (nie swojej dziewczynie, co często podkreślał Tyler) sukienki, buty czy inne apaszki. _A może arafatki? Szaliki? Bandany? _

_Wszystko jedno. Wiadomo, o co chodzi! No o to coś na szyi. _

W każdym razie, Tyler czuł się niewystarczająco pewnie na tym polu, także szybko zarzucił pomysł ciuchu, jako prezentu dla Caroline.

Potem przyszło mu do głowy kino. Następnie zoo. Później wesołe miasteczko. Jednak to wszystko wydało mu się zbyt banalne. Jego – tak, jego! – Caroline zasługiwała w końcu na coś wyjątkowego.

Odrzucał kolejne pomysły tak szybko i tak nieprzerwanie jak Damon pochłaniał whisky.

I kiedy już miał się poddać, zmienił taktykę. Przestał zastanawiać się nad tym, co może jej dać. Zaczął myśleć, _co zrobiłby Klaus_. Tyler niemal natychmiast doszedł do wniosków.

Klaus był romantykiem.

Tyler też chciałby być. W końcu w tych wszystkich komediach romantycznych, do oglądania których zmuszała go Caroline, facetem idealnym okazywał się czuły gość z bukietem róż.

_Tak, romantyczność! _

Zaraz przyszła mu do głowy kolacja, jednak i ten pomysł odrzucił. _Klaus nie zaprosiłby jej na kolację. _

Zamiast tego dalej wiercił dziurę w romantycznej duszy Pierwotnego. I doszedł do kolejnych wniosków.

Klaus był uzdolniony. Klaus był artystą!

Tyler wiedział, że jego konkurent dla zabicia czasu maluje. I to całkiem nieźle. W końcu miał jakąś wieczność na nauczenie się – szeptał rozgoryczony głosik w głowie Tylera.

_Wysil mózgownicę! _

Tyler przymknął oczy. Na jego czoło wstąpiła pulsująca rytmicznie żyłka. Twarz powoli przybierała coraz to ciemniejszy odcień czerwieni.

- AHA! – krzyknął na cały głos.

I tak właśnie wylądował na kanapie, z długopisem (którymś z kolei) w zębach i blokiem kartek w dłoni.

Zdecydował już, że w ramach prezentu urodzinowego, napisze wiersz. Wiersz o Caroline. Wiersz dla Caroline.

Teraz pozostawał już tylko jeden problem. Napisanie.

Spróbował.

_Twe oczy jak błękit nieba_

Zastanowił się przez chwilkę nad słowami zapisanymi niebieskim tuszem na kartce. _Co się rymuje ze słowem "nieba"? _Ponownie się nad nią pochylił.

_Tonę w nich jak ameba_

Przyjrzał się swojemu dziełu. I coś mu nie pasowało. Przekreślił drugi wers. Ameby nie są romantyczne.

_Twe oczy jak błękit nieba  
_

Zastanowił się po raz kolejny. Czy Caroline na pewno ma niebieskie oczy? Z przerażeniem skreślił i pierwszy wers. _Klaus by to wiedział! _

Tyler spróbował uspokoić oddech. _Nie pisz, co ci ślina na język przyniesie. Pisz o tym, jak ją postrzegasz. _Uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

_Nogi jak rzeka,  
Cycki! Nie decha!_

- Nie, nie, nie. Głąbie, a co gdyby jej mama to przeczytała? Areszt dożywotni. – Odetchnął. _Nie baw się w zboczeńca, pisz z głębi serca. _

_Klaus to dupek niemały,  
Nosi skarpetki i sandały. _

- To ma być wiersz dla Caroline czy dla Klausa, jełopo?

_Caroline, butów królowa,  
Skarpetki i sandały czeka odmowa_.

Tyler z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że idzie mu coraz lepiej. Uśmiechnął się do siebie. I nagle poczuł swąd spalenizny…

* * *

_Z okazji urodzin taki Ci wierszyk stworzyłem,  
Choć sporo się najpierw natrudziłem.  
Wymyślałem wersy, rymy i inne epitety,  
To wszystko szlag brał jak spalone kotlety.  
A tutaj mówię całkiem poważnie i szczerze.  
Pisząc wiersz tak się zasiedziałem,  
Że kotlety schabowe poprzypalałem.  
Uniósł się w całym domu spalenizny swąd,  
A ja poczułem mrowienie, jakby kopnął mnie prąd!  
To była Wena, wredna i krótkotrwała,  
Jednak musiałem być miły, pomóc mi przecież miała.  
Także wziąłem długopis już któryś z kolei  
I stwierdziłem, że w końcu coś się klei,  
W końcu rymy się pojawiły  
I Cię mą wybranką ochrzciły.  
Wybranko moja, jedyna i wieczna,  
Przy moim boku będziesz zawsze bezpieczna.  
Obiecuję Cię chronić całym sobą  
I do końca życia być z Tobą!  
Boś mą jedyną, jedyną kochaną,  
Jedyną wieczną i wiecznie pijaną.  
Pijaną z miłości. Tak, uczynię Cię taką.  
Jaką?  
Pijaną z miłości, tłumaczę,  
Miłości do mnie, już skaczę  
Kiedy pomyślę o wieczności wspólnej,  
Szczęśliwej, że powiem ogólniej._

_Kocham, Tyler_

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Teraz Klaus nie miał szans. Najmniejszych. Tyler, wielce zadowolony ze swojego dzieła, rozłożył się wygodniej na kanapie.

Tak, Klaus nie ma ze mną szans.

Nie z takim romantykiem, jakim jest Tyler Lockwood.

* * *

Zegar wybijał właśnie ósmą rano, kiedy Caroline Forbes opróżniała skrzynkę na listy. W środku była tylko jedna koperta, w dodatku zaadresowana do niej. Z uśmiechem na ustach rozpoznała pismo Tylera. Natychmiast porwała ów papier ze sobą, zasiadła wygodnie na swoim łóżku i rozpoczęła lekturę.

* * *

Tyler ze zniecierpliwieniem spojrzał na zegarek. Za pięć dwunasta. Caroline do tej pory powinna już przeczytać wiersz.

Sięgnął do kieszeni po telefon i wybrał numer Caroline.

_Ha! I co byś powiedział na to, Klaus? _

Tyler był z siebie wyjątkowo zadowolony. Szczęście wręcz go rozpierało. _Stał się romantykiem_.

- Halo? – posłyszał głos w słuchawce.

- Hej, Caroline! Wszystkiego najlepszego! Dostałaś list? – Nie mógł powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu. Powoli zaczynały go boleć mięśnie twarzy.

- Tak! Jest cudowny! W życiu się tak nie uśmiałam!

Tyler nie był pewien co miało oznaczać to, że w życiu się tak nie uśmiała. Przecież to był poważny poemat zapewniający o jego miłości. Ale i tak się cieszył.

- Świetnie! Słuchaj, może byś wpadła do mnie wieczorem? Wyrecytowałbym ci wszystko. W samej bieliźnie – dodał z na wpół żartobliwym pomrukiem.

Jednak głos w słuchawce stracił wtedy na entuzjazmie.

- Em… Przepraszam. Nie mogę dzisiaj.

- Czemu? – Tyler ledwo zdołał zadać to pytanie. – W końcu to twoje urodziny!

- No właśnie, widzisz… Klaus w ramach prezentu zabiera mnie do kina.

To był ostatni raz, kiedy Tyler Lockwood starał się być romantyczny.


End file.
